


The Sexually Confused Adventures of Eve Brea

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [21]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexuality Crisis, Strap-Ons, Tribadism, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Pre-The 3rd Birthday. Eve Brea is growing up and needs to explore her sexuality, so she tries to have sex with everyone she knows, including Aya. Will things go right at the end?





	1. Introduction: The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Parasite Eve or any of the characters. They belong to Square-Enix.
> 
> This is a couple of one-shot featuring Eve Brea, Aya's sister. Yes, she is around the age of 10-12 (both chronically and biologically) according to the Parasite Eve Wikia, so this story counts as a underage sex story. Plus, Emily is around the ages of 16-17, so she's 17 in this story.
> 
> This took place before Time Zero event in The 3rd Birthday, so some spoilers. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of the story.

**December 6, 2010**

**New York City, NY**

The snow was falling all around New York City. It was very torrential at best since the weather forecast called up to about 3-6 inches of snow throughout the day. 

Eve woke up from her slumber and checked the time. It was almost 9:30 AM and she got out of bed. The first thing she did is take a warm shower in the bathroom. The water seem to be almost warm, with a little cold water, but that didn't seem to bother her.

Afterwards, she dries herself with a towel and put on her favorite clothes: a beige jacket with pale green accents, red short shorts, red leggings, and brown shoes with white socks. She looks very cute in that outfit and she often washes it twice a week.

When Eve got out of the bathroom, she saw Aya and Kyle in the kitchen. She enter the kitchen and the two turn their attention to her with a smile.

"Good morning, Eve. It's about time you woke up." Aya said.

"Hey Aya, Kyle." Eve greeted, as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"I've made some pancakes and eggs for you, just the way you like them," Aya told her.

"Okay." She said, as she looked at her breakfast. It was strawberry pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream on top. The eggs were scrambled. It was included with orange juice. Eve grabbed an knife and fork and began eating the pancakes. It was very delicious and so good. She ate her breakfast faster than a workout tape in fast forward.

After a few minutes, Eve was now drinking her orange juice. The room was silent except the sound of gulping.

"So...have you told your friends that my wedding is December 24, which is also your birthday?" Aya asked.

"Yeah. I've told Emily, but not the rest of them. They will be busy and/or traveling out of town," Eve replied.

"Oh."

"Hey, I got something to tell you," Eve said, nervously.

"Sure. What is it?" Aya asked her.

"It's about my sexuality. I liked girls and boys, but that do counts as bisexual?"

"Yes. But you are serious? You're still a virgin, Eve. I do not want you to be a slut, I want you to have a good life. If you want to try out to see if you're straight, lesbian or bisexual, I suggest you go experimenting."

"You're right! I will find out my true sexuality by having sex with people I've know! But how...?" Eve said, thinking.

"How about a bottle of Spanish Fly? Rumors say that if any female drank it, then that would make any woman horny as a rhinoceros. There's one in the bedroom," Kyle answered.

"You mean any female at all ages? I'm 12."

"No. It doesn't work on babies and toddlers. That would kill them." Kyle laughed, but Aya pinched him.

"Are you sure that is gonna work on Eve?" Aya asks.

"I'm sure. What's the worst that could-"

Suddenly, they turned around and discovered that Eve left upstairs. 

"Well, what could happen?"

"If she drank the whole bottle, then there's 50% chance that she will die from a overdose. She need to take a little bit every 5 hours since it lasts up to 5." Kyle explained.

"I'm back." Eve said, holding the bottle of Spanish Fly. 

"Great. Remember, just take a little bit of it. Otherwise, if you drink the entire thing, then it won't be pretty." Aya said.

Within that sentence, Eve decided to add in every fruity ingredient she could. Passion fruit, dragon fruit, pomegranate, black cherries, raspberries, orange juice, and crushed ice. Carefully, Eve managed to dab a little bit of Spanish Fly onto the blender full of fruits. After that was done, she placed the lid onto the blender and started pureeing the fruits, liquids and ice altogether.

"Everyone will be proud of what I'm making." Eve said. After a few minutes of blending, the smoothie was complete.

"How many you're making?" Kyle asked.

"Only two. One for me and one for my friend," Eve replied, as she poured the contents of the smoothie into two empty soda bottles. She closed the two full bottles with a bottle cap. 

"You did it! Hopefully, this will work," Aya sighed.

"Yeah, it will..."

"Eve, good luck on your experiment." Kyle said.

"I might experiment with you two. I need time to think," Eve said, as she smiled.

"Oookay." Aya said.

Eve put the soda bottles into her bag, but feels that something is missing. That's when a idea appeared in her head.

"I'm going to the store and then to Emily's house. Just need to buy a few things," Eve told them.

"Okay. Have a good day then," Aya said cheerfully.

Eve put on a pink coat, earmuffs, and mittens around her clothes, put her bag on her shoulders, and went out the door.

It was still snowing outside, but lightly. She walked for about 6 miles before stopping to catching her breath. That's when she saw a Planet X store in front of her. Eve walked inside and discover that it looked smaller from the outside, but on the inside, it was the size of almost two stores at the mall. There were aisles of sex toys, lingerie, pornos, books, and even hentai! 

She went to go buy two anal beads, a strap-on which included a 10-inch dildo with a gallon of whipped cream filled inside it, 7 refills of whipped cream, a porno called "Sexual Best Friends", and a bottle of lube. She went to the cashier and the total for all of the items she brought was $215.74. Luckily, Eve had $436 in life savings, so she pay for them and carefully put the items in her bag. Then, Eve walked out of the store.

Smiling, she hopes this experiment would work...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Eve do at Emily's house? Stay tuned!


	2. Best Friends of Lesbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve had just reached Emily's house and started to have a nice chat with her. That is, until they share the smoothie with each other. What will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains underage sex!

After she exited Planet X, Eve saw a taxi and called out, "Hey!"

The taxi stops and she got in it. She told the taxi driver to take her to Emily's house. It was a ten minute drive, but fifteen due to moderate traffic and the weather. The taxi stops in front of the house. Eve got out and pay him $16, plus a tip (not before grabbing her bag). Then, the taxi drove off into the road.

"Okay. Here's goes..." Eve said to herself as she walked up to the front of the door. She ringed the doorbell and the door opens. It was Emily! She was wearing a pink shirt and a deep, royal blue skirt with goldenrod trimming. It made her look like a queen on holiday.

"Hi Emily!" Eve exclaimed.

"Hey Rib." Emily said. "I've made a very special lunch for you."

"Ooh! Great!"

Eve walked in the house and the two went to the kitchen. They sat down on the table and Emily brought an array of food. There were four sandwiches with layers of meat, cheese, creams, and vegetables between the crustless white bread. Along with this, possibly awaiting the finish of the meal, was a small set of delicious looking brownies bites, sitting in the corner and cheering them on to start.

"My mom made all of this. She's a excellent cook," Emily said. "My parents are not home right now. They will be back at around 4:30."

"Wooow...looks real good, Emily." Eve said.

"Just wait until you try it," She said, then grabbed a sandwich and gave it to Eve.

Eve smiled and took a huge bite of the sandwich. It tasted very good and had a hint of cooked meat. Emily grab her sandwich and took a bite.

"So...how things going?"

"I just brought this brand new skirt that I'm wearing for only $49, plus tax. Well, it looked like a British skirt!" Emily said, as she chewed.

"Wonderful." Eve said.

After 5 minutes of eating the sandwiches, they were now into the tender, chewy brownie bites. Each one was explosive with caramel and accented with a spot or two of saltiness. 

"Do you brought anything to drink?" Emily asks.

"Yes, I do," Eve replied, as she took out the soda bottle smoothie out of her bag. Now they shared the bottle with two straws and little did Emily know that it had Spanish Fly in it.

Afterwards, they smiled and giggled. It was the best meal that Eve had in her life. 

"I got something to tell you. I'm exploring my sexuality and was wondering if you can help me figure out who I really am." Eve explained.

"Sure. How about James, your friend? I'll text him to come over to your house tomorrow so you could have a moment with him," Emily said.

Apparently, the Spanish Fly they drank finally seemed to go into affect on the two. There was sweat gleaming across their forehead and all around their body. You assume that this room was getting a little too hot because of the temperature, but that wasn't that at all.

Their bodies was starting to heat up with pleasure. The hormones began increasing tenfold. Those symptoms Eve and Emily was suffering was part of the Spanish Fly, meaning the transformation had now took place.

"Hey Emily?"

"What?"

"Take me now...." Eve whispered, then put her hands on her shoulders.

And in a moment, both Eve and Emily connected their tongues inside each other. Both wriggling and rubbing around exploring every taste of saliva coming out of their mouths.

Their tongue kiss was somewhat sloppy, but in a erotic way, it was hot and searing like stream itself. They soon broke off the kiss for a little bit.

"Let's take this to my room," Emily said.

The two went to Emily's room and the room looked like a British palace. The walls were painted gold and blue on each side. A bookshelf was on the side along with a pink writing desk. And a king-sized bed was on the middle of the room.

"Who wants to get undress first?" Eve asks.

"You should, Eve. I want to see you naked..."

Eve smiled and took her beige jacket off, revealing her breasts. It was so round and soft, meaning she had a C-cup. Emily begin to lick her nipples, making them hard and pointy to perfection. Then, she begin to suck them causing Eve to moan. After a few minutes, Emily pulled away and smiled at her.

"That felt...so good." Eve said, then pull her red short shorts off, showing off her white underwear. It was now soaken wet due to her pussy being wet. She got on the bed and pulled off her underwear, showing her tight pink pussy. It was very wet, but extremely tight since Eve is a virgin. 

"You didn't tell me that you are a virgin!" Emily exclaimed.

"Looks like you gonna have to go soft," Eve said, as she spread her legs wide open. 

"Yeah...but first...." She then pull her pink shirt off, revealing her breasts. Then, she took her skirt along with her underwear off. Now, they are both naked.

After a few moments of fingering and checking out each other's pussies (For Eve, two fingers inside her pussy was enough to break her virginity and it hurt a lot), Emily was the first to come forward and take a fresh, gentle taste of Eve's pussy. It was sweet and tasty, reminding her slightly of marmalade.

"Hey Eve. Did I hurt you in any way?"

"Oh, no. Feels find to me."

"Okay then. Prepare yourself because I'm taking some more," Emily said.

"I shall....taste of you as well, if you don't mind. I'd just like to see how you taste..." Eve said.

And so, they began, quietly tasting each other, gently getting more and more turned on with each other's actions.

"Mmmm...you're very good at that," Emily commented as she gently sucked a kiss from Eve's warm, sticky lips.

"Oh, thank you so much, Emily...I do hope I'm doing it right. I've never eaten out a girl before," Eve said.

"Oh trust me. You're doing just fine, and it's soo good."

"Hehehe."

Eve simply couldn't get enough. Her tongue was soon licking deep and throughly as her fingers spread Emily's pussy lips apart. She loved the sweet taste of her womanly fresh. "Ahmmmmm...mmmmhmmm..." Eve moaned as she licked on, all the while she was receiving some more teasing, shocking pleasure from Emily's skillful tongue.

"Anhh...anhhh..." Emily breathed hot, steamy breaths onto Eve's pussy. Open mouthed and moaning from the deep, constant pleasure Eve was giving her, she unleashed her wet, writihing muscle into Eve's sugary folds, sopping up all the tasty love juice that trickled through her pussy lips and savoring every drop. They were locked now in a steamy 69, eating and tasting, exercising each other's pussy with such pleasure, wondering that who would release their juices first.

"Wait....I got something for this occasion. My mom has a pink vibrator and I have it in my drawer. Would you like to use it?" Emily asked her, stopping for a minute.

"Oh yeah..." Eve replied, as they broke off the 69 and sat down on the bed.

Emily walks up to her drawer and open it. She pull out two vibrators: one pink and one yellow. She handed the yellow vibrator to Eve and turned it on to medium, along with the pink vibrator.

They both got on the bed and back into the 69 position, except that Eve is on top this time. And without any time to spare, Emily sent the vibrator squeezing tightly into Eve's pussy and from her point of view, Eve felt a very aggressive squeal.

"OHHHHHH!" Eve yelped, feeling the 7-inch vibrator move right inside her a bit painfully. But the sweet vibrator just smoothed the pain entirely. It brought a very ticklish feeling to be exact. And then, Eve pressed the vibrator into Emily's anus and entered in, causing her to moan in pain and pleasure.

"Eve! My anus is a virgin!" Emily laughed.

"Oh. Trying my best to pleasure you..."

Eve and Emily started to push the vibrators back and forth. At the same time, Eve sent her tongue down to Emily's pussy lips for a little extra ounce of pleasure. It was gonna shoot out a much more louder orgasm from Emily. Like a speedboat, Eve's tongue massaged every part of her sugar walls while she kept pushing that vibrator in and out of her anus in such a very wet feeling. Meanwhile, Emily pushed the vibrator in and out of her pussy.

"Mmmmmmm, go faster..." Eve moaned directly.

They clicked on the vibrators again, making the speed extra fast. This was making their bodies shake really uncontrollably. Eve and Emily continued to moan loudly and deeply. It was a pleasuring moment for the two of them, before it ends with a orgasm.

"Ooooooh, Eve! You're gonna make me cum! OHHHHHHH!" Emily moaned as her love juices surged out of her clit and squirted Eve right in the mouth. Eve squeezed her mouth all over her walls, gulping down all of Emily's juices like a bottle of Sprite. Eve muffled loudly, finally beginning to cum all over Emily's face. Those love juices of Eve's blasted everywhere from her eyes to her mouth.

After about 2 minutes of hard squirting, they stopped and pulled the toys out. Then they collapsed on the bed, tired and exhausted.

"That was fun! You were wonderful!" Eve exclaimed.

"Yeah. Same goes to you too. We should do this again sometime." Emily said.

"Yep. I would like that," She said.

They checked the clock on the top of the dresser. It was 1:30 PM.

"I'm gonna take a shower now. We can't be smelling like sex!" Emily laughed, as she grabbed her blue towel. "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure," Eve replied, as she reached out for a pink towel and got out of the room, along with Emily.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss...

The sound of a hot shower blasting through full force. The smell of strawberry-scented shampoo flowing through the air like magic.

Around a hot shower, Eve and Emily had began their hot makeout session. The kiss went deeper and deeper as they kep embracing and rubbing each other's arms because of the soap. Throughout the session, they had a tie on this little makeout battle.

They broke the kiss off for a bit so they can smile at each other.

"Care to get me really wet?" Eve smiled to Emily.

"I'm way ahead of you..."

With a seductive smile, Emily forced Eve to bend over gently holding on to the shower curtains. Emily then get a nice look at Eve's creamy, yet shapely ass. So tender and so mesmerizing to see up close. She licked her lips from that amazing sight and softly insert two of her fingers inside Eve's sweet pink pussy, feeling the intense heat. The feeling looked so soft and it gave a nice yogurt-like texture. Eve felt her clit tingle in surprise, letting out a gentle moan of pleasure from her lips.

"Mmmmmmmmm...I like that..." Eve smiled in glee.

Liking Eve's sweetly moan, Emily decided to turn it up by penetrating her clit with those fingers of hers. She kept on ramming at a normal pace, but when Eve's moans intensified, Emily pushed her fingers harder, picking up a furious pace.

However, Emily's finger thrust hit a breaking point inside Eve.

"Oh, god...I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!!"

With one single moan, Eve burst like a dam and squirted Emily in the face and mouth. She was squirting way out ofcontrol, which made Eve cling onto the shower curtains tightly. Within seconds of gushing like a waterfall, Eve looked very flushed.

"Wow, Emily...that was AMAZING!" Eve said on amazement.

"Thanks. And I think we're done," Emily said, as she turned the shower knob, turning the water off.

The girls dried themselves off with the towels and went back to Emily's room and put their clothes back on. She gave the pink vibrator to Eve and said, "Here. You can keep that vibrator. I don't mind if I have to buy my mom an another vibrator."

"Thank you for making my day wonderful. I would like to stay, but I got to leave now." Eve said, as she put the pink vibrator into the bag and went out of the house.

"Bye Rib! Thanks for coming!" Emily yelled out.

Eve noticed that it wasn't snowing anymore, at least for now. She pulled her iPhone out and dialed James' number.

"Hello?" He said, happily.

"Hey, this is Eve. Come to my house tomorrow because I want to have some alone time with you." She told him.

"Okay. I'll mostly arrive at around noon. See you then!"

Eve then hang up the phone and called Aya to come pick her up. After 10 minutes, the car arrived and she got in.

"Hello Eve. How was your visit?" Aya asked.

"Wonderful! I have made love with Emily and she gave me a pink vibrator to keep."

"Great. Anything else?"

"Well...I've called my friend, James, and told him to come to the house tomorrow at noon. I want to make love with him."

"I work tomorrow and Kyle will be at his places. So you got all day to have some fun with him." Aya told her.

"Okay Aya. I promise I will be good." Eve smiled. "Still have one smoothie left."

She knows that tommorrow will be a wonderful day as long nothing can go wrong...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the end of the chapter! Yeah, first time doing a Eve/Emily pairing. 
> 
> Next chapter is where Eve meets her friend, James. And I'm thinking about more ideas about what to add because a surprise chapter will be coming soon.
> 
> Plus, I'm back in school now, so I'm gonna write the draft of the next chapter down. 
> 
> EDIT NOTE: If you're wondering why I haven't posted the next chapter, my mom haven't paid the AT&T bill and we lost services temporary, so I can't watch TV or access the internet on my devices. So the next chapter and my two upcoming stories will be delayed until then. I'm sorry you wanting to see what happens, but you need to wait for a while. The deadline to paid it is September 19, because if it does get paid, then on September 20, we will lose services permanently and meaning I can't post ANYTHING if that happens (My school have blocked this website this year). I will remove this edit note once the bill has been paid.
> 
> Until then, see ya!


End file.
